miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Ami Apollo/ Czas Księżyca
Tu kiedyś znajdował się opis mojej OC. Obecnie możecie go znaleźć tu: Elvira Livre Kolekcjoner Z punktu widzenia Elviry - Dzwonek zadzwonił w tej samej sekundzie, w której wbiegłam do budynku szkoły. Szybko znalazłam gabinet dyrektora. Zapukałam i weszłam do środka. - Dzień dobry. - A dzień dobry, dzień dobry, ty pewnie jesteś tą nową uczennicą, zgadza się? - Tak, jestem Elvira Livre. - Cieszę się z tego, że zapisałaś się na listę naszych uczniów. Tutaj masz swój plan lekcji. - Dziękuję, do widzenia. - Do widzenia. - Po wyjściu z gabinetu dyrektora zerknęłam na plan zajęć i pobiegłam do sali, w której miałam mieć pierwszą lekcję. Po chwili wahania weszłam do środka.Nauczycielki nie było w sali, ale za to była spora grupka uczniów. Wszyscy przerwali swoje aktualne zajęcia i spojrzeli na mnie. - Czy to jest klasa pani Bustier?- Spytałam. - Owszem, masz do niej jakąś sprawę?- Blondwłosa dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie z wyższością. Chciałam jej odpowiedzieć, ale przeszkodziła mi w tym dziewczyna o brązowych włosach, nosząca okulary. - Wiem! Jesteś tą nową uczennicą, która ma dołączyć do naszej klasy! - Zgadza się, jestem Elvira Livre. - Miło cię poznać, ja jestem Alya, tamta snobka to Chloe, a to są Marinette, Adrien, Nino, Ivan, Kim, Alix, Max, Nathaniel, Rose, Juleka, Mylene i Sabrina. Możesz nam coś o sobie opowiedzieć? - Jasne! A więc, jak już wiecie, jestem Elvira. Dotychczas mieszkałam w Nancy, do Paryża przeprowadziłam się po tym, jak mój ojciec zostawił moją mamę samą, z czwórką dzieci. Interesuję się sztuką piękną, głównie teatrem, tańcem, śpiewem i grą na instrumentach muzycznych, ale także poezją i samym pisarstwem. - Uśmiechnęłam się. Wtedy do klasy weszła nauczycielka. Alia podniosła rękę i wskazała na mnie. - Przyszła nowa uczennica, proszę pani! - Wspaniale! Ty pewnie jesteś Elvira? - Zgadza się, psze pani. - Poznałaś już swoich kolegów i koleżanki? - Ja ich, oni mnie. - W takim razie w porządku, usiądź może obok Mylene. - Spełniłam prośbę nauczycielki i zajrzałam do torby. - Och nie! Zapomniałam drugiego śniadania! - Poproś Rose, ona zawsze dzieli się z przyjaciółmi kanapkami. - Ok.- Odwróciłam się do blondwłosej.- Rose? Masz może jakieś kanapki? - Oczywiście! Czekaj, zaraz ci dam.- Dziewczyna sięgnęła do torby i wyjęła dwie kanapki z serkiem topionym i ogórkiem. Podała mi je. - Dziękuję. - Nie ma za co. Przyjdziesz w sobotę na moje przyjęcie urodzinowe? - Muszę się opiekować rodzeństwem, ale zobaczę, co da się zrobić. - Jakie masz rodzeństwo? - Młodszą siostrę i dwóch młodszych braci łobuziaków.- Uśmiechnęłam się. Kątem oka dostrzegłam, że moja torba lekko się porusza. Westchnęłam cicho, sięgnęłam do niej i podniosłam rękę. - Psze pani? Czy mogłabym wyjść do toalety? - Och... No dobrze. - Wyszłam z sali i pobiegłam do łazienki. Upewniwszy się, że nikt nie patrzy, szepnęłam: - Lari, możesz już wyjść .- Wreszcie!- Z mojego rękawa wyfrunęła mała istotka. Wyglądem trochę przypominała wilka, lecz miała jedynie dwa centymetry wysokości i nie miała wilczego pyszczka. - Lari, czego chcesz? - Nom... Jestem głodna. - W porządku, nie mam jabłek, ale mam batonik.- Wyjęłam z kieszeni bluzy wafelka i przełamałam go na pół. Jedną połowę dałam swojej kwami. - Dzięki Elviro. - Nie ma za co, przecież to mój obowiązek. - Racja, w końcu to dzięki mnie możesz zmieniać się w Lunaticę. - Rzadko kiedy z tej możliwości korzystam, ale cieszę się, że mam taką przyjaciółkę. Teraz wracajmy do klasy. - Wróciłyśmy do sali, Lari znów schowała się w moim rękawie. Następnie ukryłam ją w torbie.Na przerwie wyszliśmy na boisko, obserwować wyścig Kima i Alix. Usiadłam pod drzewem i otworzyłam torbę. - Wiesz Lari? Podoba mi się w tej szkole. Uczniowie są mili, wychowawczyni też... - To prawda.- Lari zrobiła zgrabne salto w powietrzu. Zaśmiałam się. - Jeśli chcesz obejrzeć okolicę, to leć, tylko nie daj się zobaczyć. - Dzięki Elviro!- Lari śmignęła przed siebie i tyle ją widziałam.Wróciła po pięciu minutach, wyraźnie podekscytowana. - Nie uwierzysz, co się stało! - Co takiego?- Spotkałam kwami Biedronki i Czarnego Kota! - Jesteś pewna? - Tak jak tego, że jutro będzie pełnia! - Ale... Nie mówiłaś, kim jestem? - Oni i tak wiedzą o Lunatice. - W porządku, teraz chodźmy, zaczęła się lekcja. - Pobiegłam do nowych przyjaciółek, cieszących się z wygranej Alix i razem poszłyśmy do klasy.Drugą lekcją była chemia, której nauczała pani Mendelejew. Rose ostrzegała mnie, że jest ona surowa, ale nie wiedziałam jeszcze, jak bardzo.Lekcja rozpoczęła się tradycyjnie sprawdzaniem obecności. Gdy nauczycielka doszła do mojego nazwiska, spojrzała na mnie przelotnie, a po sprawdzeniu całej listy, uśmiechnęła się .- Może dziś do odpowiedzi przyjdzie nasza nowa uczennica? Elviro, zapraszam do tablicy. - A... Ale ja nie... - Nie bój się, będzie dobrze, chyba że jesteś kompletnym bałwanem i nieukiem. - A... Ale...- Próbowałam coś powiedzieć, lecz chemiczka nie dała mi dojść do słowa. - Widzę moja droga, że jesteś kompletnym leniem i ignorantką. - NAWET NIE DAŁA PANI DOJŚĆ MI DO SŁOWA, WIĘC CZEMU SIĘ PANI CZEPIA, DO DIABŁA?!- Byłam wkurzona na nauczycielkę. Mendelejew zacisnęła wargi, po chwili rzekła dwa, krótkie słowa: - Do dyrektora. - Za co?! Za wyrażenie swojego zdania?! - Dosyć tego. Niech ktoś ją zaprowadzi do gabinetu dyrektora. - Ja mogę to zrobić.- Ivan podniósł rękę. Chemica kiwnęła głową. Wyszliśmy z klasy. - Nie ma co, przesadziłaś. - Sama zaczęła. Nie moja wina. - Nie powinnaś tak reagować. Pierwszy dzień w szkole, a ty już trafiłaś do gabinetu dyrektora.- Ivan spojrzał na mnie. Wzruszyłam ramionami, doszliśmy do gabinetu dyrektora. Był zdziwiony, widząc nas w drzwiach. Ivan bez ceregieli wyjaśnił powód naszego przybycia. - Czyli zachowałaś się niekulturalnie wobec nauczycielki? Przykro mi, ale muszę cię ukarać. Przez dwa tygodnie będziesz sprzątała sale lekcyjne. - Dobrze, zgadzam się na to.- Skinęłam głową. Wraz z Ivanem wróciliśmy do klasy, ku mojej uldze pani Mendelejew tam nie było. - I co?- Alia zerwała się z miejsca, wyraźnie zaciekawiona. - Dwa tygodnie sprzątania sal. Ale obiecuję, że ta wredna małpa pożałuje. - Elviro, moim zdaniem powinnaś ochłonąć.- Adrien położył mi dłoń na ramieniu, pozostali kiwnęli głowami, nie wliczając w to Chloe, która piłowała paznokcie. Usiadłam na swoim miejscu i zamknęłam oczy. Po chwili otworzyłam je. - Lepiej? - Yhm.- Uśmiechnęłam się i wyjęłam z torby notatnik. - Co tam masz? - Swoje wiersze. - Piszesz wiersze?- Nathaniel był wyraźnie zaintrygowany. - Raz na jakiś czas. - Mogłabyś nam jakiś przeczytać? - Owszem. To jeden z moich najlepszych, nosi tytuł "Magia natury" Mrok mnie wciąż otacza, pieści kwiatów woń, las magiczną moc roztacza, przepełnia nią doń. Księżyc nocą przywołuje, szumi potok jasny, szczerą radość wywołuje, wyzwala czyste sny. - Brawo! - On jest taki głęboki... - Phi, nie wiem, czym się tak podniecacie. Zwykły wiersz i to w dodatku denny. - Chloe, słyszałaś kiedyś stereotyp o blondynkach? - Słyszałam. I do twojej wiadomości, Mylene też jest blondynką. - Od każdej reguły jest wyjątek.- Zaśmiałam się cicho. Wtedy do klasy wróciła pani Mendelejew .- O proszę, widzę, że nasza gwiazdeczka się już uspokoiła. Czy teraz możesz przyjść do odpowiedzi? - Przykro mi, ale nie jest to możliwe .- Z jakiej przyczyny? - W starej szkole lekcje chemi były po godzinach, nie byłam na nie zapisana, bo popołudniami opiekowałam się rodzeństwem. - Cóż to była za szkoła? - Akademia Sztuki Pięknej. - To dziś może do odpowiedzi przyjdzie... Chloe. - A... Ale ja.. .- Jaką ty z kolei masz wymówkę? - Przepraszam, ja nie użyłam wymówki. - Żeby uczyć się w Akademii Sztuki Pięknej, trzeba mieć talent artystyczny. - Nie no, mam tego dosyć, finito!- Wyszłam z klasy i opuściłam teren szkoły. Poszłam nad Sekwanę, nie było tam nikogo, poza dwoma nastolatkami. - Marcus, patrz, co mam! - Ale ekstra! Figurka Napoleona Bonaparte! Skąd ją masz, Lucas? - Dostałem od babci. Możesz ją potrzymać? - Jasne!- Marcus wziął figurkę i zrobił kilka kroków. Nagle się potknął. Statuetka poszybowała w górę, a potem wpadła do Sekwany. - Ojej...- Dopiero teraz zorientowałam się, że Lari cały czas patrzyła na nastolatków. - Szkoda mi tego Lucasa. Tak się cieszył z posiadania tej figurki. - Westchnęłam cicho, i wtedy usłyszałam, że ktoś woła mnie po imieniu. To był Nathaniel. - Elvira, musisz wracać do szkoły. Pani Bustier się o ciebie martwi, a chemiczka tak się zdenerwowała, że musiała iść do domu! - Wolę zostać tutaj. - Proszę, wróć! Będziesz miała jeszcze większe kłopoty!- Chłopak spojrzał na mnie. Po chwili namysłu kiwnęłam głową. W klasie wszyscy na nas czekali. Wychowawczyni podeszła do mnie. - Marinette powiedziała mi, co się stało. Nie dziwię się, że nie mogłaś powstrzymać gniewu, ale następnym razem postaraj się nie tracić opanowania. - W porządku psze pani.- Kiwnęłam głową. Nagle jedna z szyb rozprysła się na kawałeczki, a na parapecie stał wysoki nastolatek. Miał na sobie purpurową pelerynę i czarną maskę. W ręce miał coś, co wyglądało, jak dziecięcy pistolet na wodę. - Coś ty za jeden? - Jestem Kolekcjoner, a wy będziecie moją kolekcją. - Brałeś coś?!- Chloe zrobiła jeden krok w stronę chłopaka. To był błąd.Nastolatek skierował na nią pistolet. Po chwili dziewczyna zmieniła się w... Figurkę. Wszyscy rzucili się do ucieczki. Gdy nikt nie patrzył, ukryłam się w łazience. - Nie wiem, ile czasu minie, nim pojawią się Biedronka i Czarny Kot, ale nie mogę czekać! - Dobra decyzja, Elviro! - Lari, zaostrzaj kły! Z punktu widzenia Lunaticy: - Moje zmysły wyostrzyły się. Bez wahania wyszłam przez okno i zaczęłam śledzić Kolekcjonera. Skierował się w stronę centrum. No tak, najlepsze miejsce na wzbogacenie swojej kolekcji, pomyślałam. Nagle ktoś złapał mnie za ramię. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota. - A ty to kto?- Dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie podejrzliwie. - Jestem Lunatica, właścicielka miraculum wilka, do usług. - Kolejna super bohaterka? Wow, czuję się zaszczycony.- Czarny Kot uśmiechnął się. Biedronka szturchnęła go. - Nie ma czasu na rozmowy, musimy znaleźć Kolekcjonera. Lunatico, wiesz, gdzie on poszedł? - W stronę centrum. Pewnie poszedł gdzieś, gdzie znajdzie dużo ofiar. - Racja. Tylko gdzie? - Zaraz... Dzisiaj jest otwarcie nowej wystawy w Luwrze! Będzie tam pełno ludzi! - To jest dobry trop! - A więc do Luwru! - Pobiegliśmy do Luwru. Miałam rację, Kolekcjoner tam był. - Jakiś plan?- Czarny Kot spojrzał na nas pytająco. - Ktoś z nas musi odwrócić jego uwagę.- Stwierdziłam.- Ktoś bardzo irytujący. - Dobra... Ej! - Już cię lubię.- Biedronka uśmiechnęła się. - Dobra, co mam robić? - Wkurzyć go. Dla ciebie to chleb powszechni. - Śmieszne.- Czarny Kot odbiegł od nas i rzucił swoim kijem w zaakumanizowanego Lucasa (a któż inny mógłby to być?). - Ou, sorry, nie chciałem!- Czarny Kot uśmiechnął się szeroko. Przewróciłam oczami. - Co dalej?- Biedronka spojrzała na mnie. Przygryzłam wargę. - Moim zdaniem akuma jest w pistolecie. trzeba mu ją zabrać.- Spojrzałam na towarzyszkę. Nagle poczułam znajome mrowienie w okolicach czoła. Nie mogłam powstrzymać tego, co miało się wydarzyć. Zamknęłam oczy. Gdy je otworzyłam, byłam już w innym świecie. Stałam na płaskiej platformie, gdzieś w sennej rzeczywistości. Musiałam się szybko wydostać i pomóc Biedronce i Czarnemu Kotu. To otoczenie przypominało mi dziwną grę video. Rozejrzałam się, po chwili zobaczyłam inną platformę, nieco niżej od pierwszej. Rozbiegłam się i skoczyłam. Udało się! Podniosłam się i znowu rozejrzałam. - A więc mam skakać po platformach? Żałosne. Jeśli zaraz zobaczę teletubisia jadącego na jednorożcu to padnę. - Zeskoczyłam na kolejną platłormę. Ta nagle zaczęła się kiwać, z trudem utrzymałam równowagę. Wiedziałam, że jeśli spadnę w niebyt, to już nigdy nie wrócę do świata realnego. Zaczęłam szukać kolejnej platformy, jednakże żadnej w pobliżu nie było. A czas uciekał... Platforma kołysała się coraz bardziej. Nagle straciłam równowagę i zaczęłam się ześlizgiwać z podłoża. Ostatkiem sił złapałam się brzegu platformy. Nagle coś mnie tknęło. Zerknęłam pod nią i... BINGO! Wyjście było po drugiej stronie. Tylko jak się tam dostać... Zaraz... Ale ja jestem głupia! Przecież to rzeczywistość SENNA! - Chcę mieć latający dywan! - SZZSZZ!!!- I gotowe. Zeskoczyłam na niego i podleciałam do wyjścia.(Jej, kradnę pomysły Disneya) - Lunatico?- Biedronka spojrzała na mnie z niepokojem. Uśmiechnęłam się uspokajająco. - Co się z tobą działo? Byłaś jakby nieobecna duchem... - Wyjaśnię to wszystko kiedy indziej. Jak sytuacja? - No, niestety, Kolekcjonar nam nawiał. Kot poszedł go szukać. - No pięknie... chyba muszę użyć swojej super mocy. - A jaką masz? - Potrafię uśpić osobę, której dotknę. - DOPIERO TERAZ MI TO MÓWISZ? - Bo nie pytałaś.- Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. Biedronka spojrzała na mnie gniewnie. - Chodźmy, musimy złapać akumę. - Biedronka podała mi rękę i rzuciła swoim yo-yo, które zaczepiło się o jakiś komin. Po chwili znalazłyśmy się na dachu. - Czekaj, Czarny Kot dzwoni...- Biedra przełączyła broń w tryb telefonu. - DZIEWCZYNY! GDZIE WY JESTEŚCIE!!! - Wyluzuj kiciu, podaj swoje namiary. - Wieża Eiffla. I nie mów do mnie kiciu.- Kot spojrzał na mnie ze złością. - Spokój, Lunatico, musimy się pospieszyć. Dasz radę skakać po dachach? - Jasne.- Po tych słowach już mnie nie było przy Biedronce. Bez wahania (chwyciłam patelnię) strzeliłam w kolekcjonera strzałą. Kolejny ruch wykonał Kot. - Auć, to musiało boleć.- Skrzywiłam się, ale po chwili moją twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech. Kolekcjoner wcelował we mnie pistoletem i... Oczywiście spudłował. Tia, chciał mnie trafić, przecież jestem niepokonana (Ta, jasne, wmawiaj sobie- dop. Autorki). Miałam tego dosyć. ''- Senne wrota!'' - Poczułam rozchodzącą się po moim ciele energię. To było coś niezwykłego. Bez wahania dotknęłam Kolekcjonera, a ten padł jak mucha. Biedronka przechwyciła pistolet i rozwaliła go celnym rzutem w (głowę Czarnego Kota) kamień, a następnie złapała akumę i przywróciła dawny porządek. Podniosłam z ziemi figurkę. Był to Napoleon Bonaparte, ten sam, który wpadł do Sekwany. Podałam go Lucasowi. - To chyba twoje? - Tak... Myślałem, że przepadł. Jak ty go... - Mam swoje sposoby. Powiedziałabym ci, ale muszę lecieć. Do następnego razu! - Ukryłam się w pustej uliczce i przeszłam transformację. Z punktu widzenia Elviry: - Lari wyleciała z mojego naszyjnika i opadła na moje ręce. Bez słowa dałam jej kawałek jabłka. - Uff. Trochę szkoda, że nie wytrwałaś dnia w szkole. Może jutro będzie lepiej.- Moja Kwami błyskawicznie odzyskała energię. Schowałam ją do torebki i wróciłam do szkoły. - Jeju, ta akcja była niesamowita!- Alya oglądała coś na telefonie. Pewnie wiadomości. - Jestem ciekawa, kim jest ta nowa bohaterka, Lunatica. Jak myślicie, da mi wywiad? A może mi o sobie opowie? - Zaśmiałam się, jednocześnie łowiąc spojrzenie Natha... Ej, czyżbym się zakochała? Przecież ledwo go znam, prawie w ogóle. Moje przemyślenia przerwała wychowawczyni. - Możecie iść do domu,wasi rodzice się o was martwili. Elviro...- Pani Bustier zawiesiła głos. Spojrzałam na nią pytająco. - Twoja mama musiała pojechać z twoim bratem do szpitala, prosiła, żebyś przenocowała u którejś z koleżanek. Z tego, co wiem, zdobyłaś ich dużo. - Nie zaprzeczam.- Uśmiechnęłam się, Mylene stanęła obok mnie. - Może przenocujesz u mnie? Zaprosimy też Alix. I Rose, Julekę, Marinette i Alyę. Może kilku chłopców też zaprosimy. Najlepiej wszystkich... - Nie rozkręcaj się tak.Ty, ja i Elvi. Chyba, że El chciałaby KOGOŚ zaprosić.- Alix uśmiechnęła się, widząc, że patrzę na Nathanaela. Szturchnęłam ją. - Czyżby ktoś się zakochał?- Różowowłosa zbliżyła wargi do mojego ucha. W jej głosie wyczułam entuzjazm. Pokręciłam głową. - Mylisz się. - Dwie godziny później siedziałyśmy w pokoju Mylene. Był mały. I przytulny. Na podłodze leżał dywan z włóczki, a na łóżku narzuta z kolorowych skrawków materiału. Na parapecie stała klatka z dwoma papużkami. - To Estivale i Soleil. Dostałam je na urodziny. - Są takie milutkie!- Pogłaskałam Soleila po złocistopomarańczowych piórkach. Ptak rozłożył skrzydła i poleciał na moje ramię. - Lubi cię.- Mylene uśmiechnęła się. Alix nagle się wyprostowała. - Może pójdziemy na basen? Jest dopiero 15. - Kiwnęłyśmy z entuzjazmem głowami. Piętnaście minut później wiedziałam już, czemu Alix to zaproponowała. - Cześć Ivan, cześć Kim, cześć Nathanael.- Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. Specjalnie to zrobiła. - Cześć dziewczyny, miło was widzieć.- Kim spojrzał na nas. Alix była gotowa znieść jego towarzystwo, tylko po to, żeby zaaranżować to dziwne spotkanie? Gdzie moja patelnia? Poszliśmy do szatni. Alix cały czas się zaśmiewała do łez. - Specjalnie to zrobiłaś.- Bardziej stwierdziłam, niż spytałam. Kiwnęła głową, szczerząc zęby. Chwilę później wyszłyśmy z szatni, nasi koledzy już na nas czekali. Ivan i Mylene od razu się ulotnili, z kolei Alix i Kim postanowili sprawdzić swoich sił w zawodach pływackich. - Zgaduję, że jesteś tu pierwszy raz?- Nath spojrzał na mnie z uśmiechem. Kiwnęłam głową i dodałam: - Pierwszy raz jestem na jakimkolwiek basenie. Nawet pływać nie umiem. - No to ja cię nauczę.- Rudowłosy uśmiechnął się. Poszliśmy na głębszą wodę. - Elviro, nie bój się. Po prostu leż bez ruchu, nie utoniesz. Trzymam cię, spokojnie. Widzisz?- Nathanael uśmiechnął się. Odetchnęłam głęboko, miał racją. - Teraz cię powoli puszczę. Bez nerwów.- Chłopak oddalił się na dwa kroki. Kątem oka zobaczyłam, że Alix patrzy na mnie, uśmiechając się znacząco. Zignorowałam ten fakt, nie chcąc dać jej powodów do żartów i skupiłam się na tym, że udaje mi się utrzymać się na powierzchni wody. A to było coś. (Dwie godziny później) - Jak ci się podobał pobyt na basenie?- Siedziałam z dziewczynami w szatni. Alix wyglądała na bardzo rozbawioną. - Przypomnij mi potem, że mam cię zabić. Poproszę Kima o pomoc. - Zabić? Za to, że dałam ci możliwość spędzenia czasu z chłopakiem twoich marzeń? - Jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, to poradzę sobie sama, ale dzięki.- Uśmiechnęłam się fałszywie. Wyszłyśmy na hol. - Dziewczyny! Kiedy powtarzamy akcję!- Kim stał oparty o ścianę. Nath i Ivan rozmawiali o czymś szeptem, po chwili rudowłosy podszedł do mnie. - Fajnie było. Do zobaczenia w szkole. - Pa.- Patrzyłam na wychodzącego z budynku kolegę. Alix zbliżyła się do mnie. - Oj... ktoś tu się ewidentnie zakochał... - Wcale nie!- Szturchnęłam różowowłosą. Godzinę później siedziałyśmy w salonie, w domu Mylene i oglądałyśmy "Dlaczego ja?", to znaczy Mylene oglądała, bo Alix zajmowała się wkurzaniem mnie. - Widziałam, że Nath uczył cię pływać. Jak było? - Tak, że poproszę go, żeby następnym razem nauczył mnie topić wścibskie koleżanki.- Uśmiechnęłam się sadystycznie'' (Pozdro dla Olci).'' Dziewczyna odsunęła się na bezpieczną odległość. - Zaczynam się ciebie bać...- Stwierdziła, ledwo powstrzymując śmiech. - Dziewczyny, dajcie mi obejrzeć serial, błagam...- Mylene spojrzała na nas przez ramię. - Oki. Daj sznur i knebel.- Uśmiechnęłam się niewinnie. Alix zwiała do drugiego pokoju i zaryglowała drzwi. - NIE ZWIEJESZ MI!!!-Pobiegłam za przyjaciółką i zaczęłam szarpać za klamkę. - Elvira, co ci zrobiła klamka od mojego pokoju?!- Mylene nie była zadowolona. Wzruszyłam ramionami. - Utrudnia mi dostęp do Alix. I TAK CIĘ DORWĘ!!! - Ogarnijcie się obie, dobrze? Zaraz się film zaczyna. - O, a jaki? - Czekaj... "Piąta fala". - O, extra, dawaj popcorn.- Wyszczerzyłam zęby. Mylene zaśmiała się i poszła do kuchni. Po chwili wróciła z popcornem. Zawołałyśmy Alix, gdy przyszła, usiadłyśmy na kanapie i zaczęłyśmy oglądać. (Trzy godziny później) - Myślałam, że ten film będzie ciekawszy...- Alix podparła się ramionami. We dwie leżałyśmy na materacach w pokoju Mylene. Nim zdążyłam jej odpowiedzieć, różowowłosa zasnęła. - Elvira?- Mylene spojrzała na mnie.- Mam pytanko, tylko się nie wkurzaj. - Wal śmiało. - Co czujesz do Nathaniela? Bo gdyby był ci obojętny, to nie przejmowałabyś się tym,co mówi Alix. - Wiesz, Nath jest miły i w ogóle... Niech ci będzie, chyba mi się podoba. - Jesteście do siebie podobni. Ty jesteś poetką, on rysownikiem. - Tylko nie mów tego Alix. Bo jeszcze zacznie o tym gadać, a tego nie chcę.- Westchnęłam. - Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja idę spać. Dobranoc. - Dobranoc.- Położyłam się. Gdy Mylene zasnęła, podeszłam do okna i spojrzałam na księżyc. - Nie możesz zasnąć?- Lari spojrzała na mnie. Pokręciłam przecząco głową. - Po prostu myślę o pierwszym dniu w Paryżu. Podoba mi się tu. - To dobrze, ale teraz idź już spać. - Zaśmiałam się i położyłam. Po chwili zasnęłam. Syrena Z punktu widzenia Elviry: - Elvira, wstawaj!- Alix rzuciła we mnie poduszką.- Zaraz się spóźnimy do szkoły! - Nie przesadzaj Alix, mamy jeszcze godzinę.- Mylene weszła do pokoju. Różowowłosa przewróciła oczami. - Jakby co, jestem w skateparku. Spotkamy się w szkole. - Ona jest niemożliwa.- Zachichotałam. Mylene kiwnęła głową, również się uśmiechała. - Chodź zjeść śniadanie. Dziś pierwszą lekcją jest plastyka, a nauczycielka,pani Peintre, nie znosi spóźniania się. - Bezwzględnie? - No... Nathanielowi odpuszcza, bo jest on najlepszym uczniem. - Jasne, to było do przewidzenia.- Uśmiechnęłam się i poszłam z przyjaciółką do kuchni. Nie będę was zanudzać szczegółowym opisem tego poranka, zjadłyśmy, spakowałyśmy plecaki i wyszłyśmy do szkoły. Po drodze zaszłyśmy do Tom&Sabine, by kupić croissanty. W końcu dotarłyśmy do szkoły. Alix już tam była. - Elvi, Elvi, mam do ciebie gorącą prośbę!- Różowowłosa podbiegła do mnie. - Co jest, Alix?- Spojrzałam na nią z miną pod tytułem "Czegoż ode mnie oczekujesz?" - Czy mogłabyś się zamienić ze mną miejscami?- Alix spojrzała na mnie błagalnie. - Jasn... zaraz, czy ty przypadkiem nie siedzisz z Nathanielem?! - Ech... masz mnie. Ale się zgodziłaś.- Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się triumfująco. Pokręciłam głową. - Nie. Ma. MOWY! - Co się dzieje?- Marinette i Alya podeszły do nas. Przewróciłam oczami. - Alix mnie prześladuje. Tak jakby... - Dla wyjaśnienia, pomagam Elvirze zostać dziewczyną Nathaniela. - A ja tego nie chcę...- Westchnęłam. Marinette złapała mnie za rękę i pociągnęła w stronęłazienki. - Słuchaj, a ty... lubisz go? - Tak, jest moim przyjacielem. - Znaczy... chodzi o to... - Tak. Podoba mi się.- Spojrzałam na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Nagle do łazienki weszła Chloe. - Co ty masz na sobie?- Wycedziła na mój widok. - Ubrania. A w głowie mam coś, czego ty nie masz: mózg.- Wzruszyłam ramionami z lekkim uśmiechem. Kątem oka zauważyłam, że w drzwiach stoi Alya, która ewidentnie nagrywała całe zajście. - Do mnie to było?- Blondyna nachyliła się w moją stronę. Przekrzywiłam głowę i posłałam jej spojrzenie pod tytułem "Żartujesz?". - Nie mam w zwyczaju gadać ze zmutowanymi manekinami z wystawy lumpeksu.- Powiedziawszy to, wyszłam z łazienki. - To. było. mocne!- Alya była pod wrażeniem. Kiwnęłam głową. - Od kiedy zaczęłaś nagrywać? - Od kiedy Chloe weszła, do kiedy ty wyszłaś.- Dziewczyna pokazła mi cały filmik. I nie tylko mi. - Dziewczyno, jesteś super!- Kim przybił mi piątkę. Rose i Juleka pokiwały głowami, a Nino i Adrien stwierdzili, że należy mi się Oscar. W glorii chwały weszłam na lekcję. - Elvira, to zamiana?- Alix spojrzała na mnie błagalnie. Kiwnęłam głową i usiadłam obok Natha. - Alix mnie ubłagała, żebym się z nią zamieniła miejscami.- Wyjaśniłam. Pani Peintre zaczęła czytać listę obecności. gdy doszła do mnie, spojrzała na mnie nieco dłużej. - Tematem dzisiejszej pracy są cztery pory roku. Sposób wykonania dowolny. - Wyjęłam blok i kredki. Po chwili namysłu zaczęłam rysować, ale nie szło mi najlepiej. - Źle to robisz.- Stwierdził Nathaniel, gdy wyrzuciłam piątą nieudaną pracę.- Musisz się rozluźnić, rysujesz, nie piszesz. - Rudowłosy złapał mnie delikatnie za nadgarstek i poprowadził moją rękę. Po chwili puścił mnie, szło mi już dużo lepiej. - Dzięki za pomoc.- Uśmiechnęłam się do niego. Odwzajemnił uśmiech. - Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. Twoją ulubioną porą roku jest lato? - Tak. Wtedy się urodziłam, dokładniej dziewiątego lipca.- Uśmiechnęłam się i pochyliłam się nad swoją pracą. Po chwili była skończona. - Wow, to jest fantastyczne! - Dzięki, nie dałabym sobie rady bez twojej pomocy.- Spojrzałam na niego z wdzięcznością. Wtedy podeszła do nas nauczycielka. - Czy moglibyście być ciszej?- Poprosiła. Kiwnęliśmy głowami. Do końca lekcji pracowaliśmy w ciszy. - Teraz jestem pewna na 100%.- Razem z Alix, Mylene, Alyą, Marinette, Rose i Juleką siedziałyśmy w szkolnej bibliotece.- Elviniel musi wypalić. - El co? - Elviniel, shipping Elvira i Nathaniel. - Alix. Przestań. Błagam.- Spojrzałam błagalnie na kumpelę. Pokręciła głową ze śmiechem. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania